


Goodbye..?

by Thanks_Pete



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Pete/pseuds/Thanks_Pete
Summary: I got the idea from a work called "Suicide Note?" I think that's what it's called anyways. I don't remember the author but I thought it was funny and I wanted my own twist on it.





	

To my ~~friends~~. No, to my _family_ , I have to go. I'm sorry.

To Pete-   
You are my best friend. Always will be. You won't miss me too much, you'll have Patrick.

To Patrick-   
I'm gonna miss your fedora. It suits you. Keep Pete in check.

To Gerard-   
If you want me to be honest, you were part of the reason I had to do this. I love you like a brother but you out sassed me. You even made **_my_** high heels work. I had to go.

To Frank-   
At least try in math. (Same for you Pete). I have sighed you up for a tutor, that Tyler Joseph kid that is in our maths and English. He can help you since I won't be there to help you guys.

To Ryan-  
You were also a part of this. I love your music taste but you can only listen to The Beatles so many times a day before you go insane.

And lastly, To Dallon-   
You are the best boyfriend I've ever had. I honestly love you so much. It's gonna be impossible to live without you, so I want you to take this journey with me.

This is it guys..  
I'm moving out...  
I have to.   
I can't live here anymore.   
I found an apartment across town.   
Dallon I left a spare key in your bag because you are coming with me.   
I'll miss you guys.   
With (platonic) love,  
Brendon.

 

 


End file.
